In this Story: Vampires don't Sparkle
by AngstyTeenWaffle
Summary: In the Land of Aaa, Zombie princess is usually grounded in her tower by her "physcopathic" parents- but that doesn't stop her from getting into trouble! What happens when she's introduced to a certain vampire who just won't leave her alone? TWO-SHOT
1. The Royal Sleepover

Since I didn't go to school today (or yesterday), I woke up at 11am and have basically spent my the rest of my day watching my anime boxsets and _Futurama_ marathons- eating junk food and prank-calling the pizza guy. Have I done my make-uo homework yet? NO. Will I do it anytime soon? Probably not c:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Adventime Time'**

Anyway! I decided to write an Adventure time fic, Despite how totally Bipolar I was about the idea :D

It's gonna be Marshall LeeXOC if anybody's wondering at this point （´∀｀）Sorry the summary is suckish. It'll probably change soon, as well as the title.

If you have any suggestions PM me- or if you just like the story, feel free to R&R, Fave or Story Alert.

If you like anime or have some free-time to spare, go ahead and check out my "Heart no Kuni no Alice" Fanfic, if you don't- no pressure.

If you DO then you can go ahead and be like-

"OH YEAH LOVE YOU GRELLY" *TAKATAKATAKA* **(btw that was supposed be a fail impression of typing on your keyboard :D)**

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

There she was, sitting out my tower. She always hate/loved this particular part of her Castle Estate, it was the only time where she could be alone- or away from my insane parents. But, it was usally were she got grounded.

You see, her father is a bloody and stitched Zombie King, who has his own zombie army- servants, ect.

Now her mom was not in fact a zombie (and thank heavans she wasn't!) She was a perfectly normal Korean human- who just _happened_ to marry a Zombie-guy. They got married, blah blah blah- insert stupid love story here and then came Maxine. Who was pronounced Zombie Princess at birth. Did she ask for this? NO. But that's just the way life is.

* * *

><p>"Pssst! Max! Can you hear me? Are you coming over to Party Princess's slumber-party or what?" That was Apprentice Princess, My best friend- yelling from the bottom of the horribly tall gray tower.<p>

"No, Liz! I'm grounded! Remember yesterday's fiasco?" I say sticking my head out if the window, screaming down at my friend- praying my parents didn't hear.

The blond below me adjust her glasses before saying, "Oh yeah! Ice Queen was _soooo_ mad! We should totally do that again sometime!" I roll my eyes.

"Liz! She almost killed us!"

She brushes the invisible dirt of her usual black and white suit similar to a bar-tenders and says "I know right! Anyway, are you coming or not? It's not gonna be any fun without you!"

I sigh, _They can't keep me locked up in this tower forever. I'm not Repunzel! _"Alright I coming!" I yell at her before leaving the tower-window changing into my heart-patterned pajamas. I grab a pillow, my tooth-brush and then grab all my blankets and start tying them all together to make a rope.

"공주! 당신은 도대체 뭐하는거야?"

I turn around and see my undead maid, Violet- about to have a heart-attack. _again_. She seemed to do that a lot.

She was about my age and died at her age becuase of a heart disorder or something. She speaks almost no english, so for as long as I could remember- she's only spoke Korean.

"Vi! Lower your voice! Someone could hear you! Then we are going to be in a WORLD of crap." I whisper/yell at her, giving her the quiet sign. "Violet, please don't tell mom or dad about this! If they knew I was sneaking out, they would throw a royal MAD-COW! LITERALLY! Please, Please, PLEASE don't tell!" I knew Violet wasn't good at keeping secrets, but if she could just keep this ONE thing to herelf, everything would be fine!

She gives me a reassuring nod and smiles. "Thanks Violet! Your the BOMB! Now, could you throw this thing down so I can just_ repunzel _my way down there?" She grabs one end of my blanket-rope-thingy and pushes it down the tower window, after secruilly fastening it to my bed. "You Rock Vivi! See ya tomorrow!" She gives me a shy little wave before I climb down to the ground.

Both of us give eachother a quick hug before dashing over the Party Princess's castle. Which was only a few steps away., but that didn't stop us from runnin! We were already late as it is. By the time we arrived there the first thing that was said was-

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" _Way to make an entrance Liz... _

"Hey you guys!" Rachel (Better known as Party Princess) comes over and gives us a group hug. "Wow! Lizzy, what the cabbage are you doing in those clothes?"

That's right. This _was_ a Slumber-Party. Can't believe I only JUST noticed she was tsill in her casual wear.

"Meh. Had to escape from my brothers. Didn't really have time to change or anything. BUT, I did manage to sneak away this girl with me. She's grounded. By the way, can I borrow a pair of PJ's or something?"

All the princesses in the room gasp. "Again?" Says Crazy Cat-lady princess, Kelsie. "Your parents are so nosey! They need to lump off." All the girls nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you can say _that _again! Anyway, How are you guys?" The girls in the room all mumble their own little answers, while I plant myself right into their own little circle. Seems like everyone I knew was here;

Crazy cat-lady Princess, Party Princess, Heart-Spade-Diamond & Club Princess, Tea-Time Princess, Unicorn Princess and of course Me and Apprentice Princess.

"So! I'm going to give Liz something approriate to wear, you guys just continue on without us for a bit will you?" The two go upstairs and then Diamond Princess speaks up.

"Did you hear?" _And, so starts Dia's gossip._ "Prince Gumball is throwing a ball at the ned of this month! It's only two weeks away, better find a date gals. It's also said that at the end of the Ball, PG picks one of the prettiest girls in the crowd for a last dance! How ROMANTIC!" She cackles before saying "Too bad he's not my type. I'm pretty sure you guys are excited!" The room was then put into a fit of excited squeals and giggles.

Sure, having to dance with your very own prince is like a dream come true, but for one of us (or maybe someone like me?) to be picked by PRINCE GUMBALL for a slow-dance is _more_ than unlikely.

"Hey! What's all the excitement about? Did you guys through some mini-celebration just 'cuase I left! HOW RUDE!" We laugh, leave it to Rachel to be a Drama Queen, or perhaps 'Drama Princess'.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night consisted of Blind make-overs, Truth or Dare- and things of that sort. Not to mention DP's gossiping and all the girls fawning over Prince Gumball and how "enchanting" and "Beautifully romantic" going to the ball will be. Boy, if Prince Gumball knew how many fangirls he had, there'd probably already be a 'Princess Gumball'!<p>

"Hey Maxxy..." Apprentice Princess whispers next to me in the dark. "You awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake." I turn over to my side so I could talk to her. "What's up?" I whisper.

"You wanna go have an Adventure before your grounded forever?" What in the _moosh_ is this girl talking about?

"It depends. What kind of adventure are we talking about?"

"One that involves messing with vampires and stuff. My brothers have some skin to pick with this one vamp, and I figured I could be off the hook with them if I do them this little favor. You in or out?"

Messing with vampires? Sounds a little risky, but I really have nothing to lose. I mean, we've pranked Ice Queen TWICE without getting killed or anything...

"I'm in."

I know I'm going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, I'm using a lot of my own Princess OC's and I might use some of Natasha Allegri's Princess/Queen OC's (giving her all proper credit of course!)

I'm going to try to get out another chapter tomorrow, but I make no promises since I have a Party to go to. Sorry it's a little short!

**Thanks for reading!**

R&R please!


	2. Sort Of Meeting Marshall Lee

OMG! I'm so sorry I slacked off today! I wanted to get this chapter up earlier todaysince I had time but then I started drawing and then the internet- and yeah ;w; Disclaimerz Time.

**(A/N: For those of you reading my anime fanfic, I'm sorry for not updating that for a little awhile! I promise I'll get the chapt. 12 up on Friday! Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Adventure Time'**

_Today, my mom asked how the pool-party was. _

**Me**: It was SUPER fun. Oh and I didn't need to wear a cover-up, everyone was running around half-naked so yeah.

**Mom: **Did anybody make-out?

**Me:** Mom! NOBODY made-out. All we did was play hide and seek **(Yep we're REAL mature. Bunch of fifteen-year-olds still playing Hide-and-seek.)** I guess it was awkward though, since I had to hide in a tiny closet with the boys, and I was just wearing a bikini.

**Mom:** Oh you guys were in a dark closet and DIDN'T make-out? Ya'll are NO fun.

That my readers, was a useless story from my life c:

**❤GRELLYPOPS❤**

"Hey you know what Liz? yeah I changed my mind. I don't like it here! Can we go home?" It was already midnoght, and the fact I STILL had two angry parents waiting at home for my arrival didn't make me feel any better. Plus this Vamp forest is creepy as hell.

The blond brushes a few strands of hair out of her hair before telling me "Oh relax girl! I told you- this guy is NOTHING to be afraid of. The worst he can do is take a nibble off your neck."

I quiver. "Just a _nibble_? Yeah right! That thing is going to bite my whole neck off!"

"Oh don't get your little panties in a bunch! I've met him before, he won't do ANYTHING." She says pushing lll the shrubs and bushes out her way.

"Then why does your brother or 'brothers' wanna get him back or something?" I have to admit, that was a good point I brought up.

"Becuase, the other day- while he was alseep, the fudge-face duct-taped his legs together. Do you know how much he was screaming that morning when he pulled off just a little patch of duct-tape? By the way, it was my oldest bro. Nick." My best friend says nonchantly.

_That makes sense now_. "How long til we hit the castle? This place is really started to creep me the fudge out." I could SWEAR felt little eyes following me everytime we went further.

"We don't_ have _to wait! We're here!"

I look up at the little house in the middle of practically nowhere. Boy, this vamp sure has some weird tastes for home-living. "Ew there's an out-house right there! That's a little...freaky...and gross."

"Oh that?" Liz starts, "That thing's just for show." She says pounding her hand on the door. "See? I have no idea what he finds so cool about it though. I don't think having a public crapper in your front yard is attractive either." She adjust her glasses before saying "Come on. Let's get him."

We both run to creepy little house this mysterious vampire calls home and peek out the window. I have to say, he's kind of...cool looking. "Hey AP, what's this vamp's name?"

"Oh. He's Marshall Lee. That's guy we're messing with tonight!" She says fiercly. I know Liz was _always_ up for pranking people. No matter what time it was.

"Coolio. Coolio. So, what are we gonna do anyway?" I say still peeking at the yong vamp inside.

"Well. FIRST, we're going the classic _'Put shaving cream on open hand and tickle nose.'_ Then, we're gonna put some of THIS on his tooth-brush!" She pulls out some sort of small vile. "This is called EOS- short for _'Essence of Sour_'. It probably the sourest liquid in Ooo! We'll put a couple of drops on his tooth-brush and this vamp will have a sour aftertaste in his mouth for about an hour! It's absolutely MATHEMATICAL don't ya think?"

"Whoa! How the cupcake did you get THAT?" I ask examining the blue liquid.

"Well PG was expirementing on something and I managed to snag some into my pocket." She says smirking. _Oh my Glob. Smirking is not a good sign._ _Wait...She's friends with PG?_

"Wait! You hang out wih Prince Gumball? Do the girls know?"

"Of course _not_! Those princesses would absolutely claw my face off if they knew I had an all access pass the Gumball-Machine and didn't even hook them up!"

I chuckle. "Well you could've at least told your BEST FRIEND." I say laughing.

"I did! You must've forgotten. Oh well! Let's give this vampire what he DESERVES!"

I take back anytime I doubted Apprentice Princess- becuase this moment, she manged to pick the lock of the window from OUTSIDE! I knew I had a _so totally rhombus _BFF.

"Well come on!" She whisper/yelled after jumping inside. "Watch your step." She grabs my arm and pulls me inside.

To be honest, it was a pretty nice house. From what I can see, his fridge was pretty stocked. How did I know that? Becuase AP was practically scarfing down everything he had in there. "Liz! You can't just raid is fridge!"

She looks at me holding a pink doughnut in her mouth, and talks with her mouth full. "What?"

I sigh. "Nevermind! Let's get this overwith- Do you know where a vampire keeps his shaving cream?"

She sarfs down the doughnut and wipes her mouth. "Hm. I've only been to this guys house a couple of times. So I've never actually paid attention to where he keeps his things. But!" The blond stands up on the counter-top and carefully opens and closes the cabinet. MAking sure not to wake the sleeping vampire. "We've got JELLY!"

I smirk. "Well then get on with it girl!"

She swiftly jumps off the counter-top making a loud thud. "SHHH! LIZ!" She gives me a meek smile "Sorry!" Chuckinlng, I roll my eyes and open a kitchen drawer to find a butter-knife. "I'm way to scared to touch the cabbage-face. Can you do it?" I really didn't wanna mess with this guy. He's a VAMPIRE. What do you expect?

"Fine Fine. I got this." She takes the butter-knife from my hand and sticks it inside the jar, making sure to get plenty of lumps and globs to smear on his face. She carefully steps in front of the sleeping Marshall Lee and glides the wet jam all across his cheeks and above his mouth. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet. We're pretty LOUD whisperers. She then pokes his nose, causing him to smear the sticky substance ALL over his face- then wrickles his nose and falls back to sleep. "Oh Glob, Oh Glob, Oh Glob-!" I say snickering. This was TOO amazing!

"ZP whatever you do DON'T laugh!" Liz says glaring daggers at me, trying her hardest not to laugh either. "We still have ONE last part. Would you do the honors?" She takes the small vile out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"Gladly."

I rush to the bathroom and find his toothbrush. "Three drops right?" I say to myself. I counted each time- _one. two. three._ AP comes up from behind me. "His tooth-brush looks blue right now, but in a couple of seconds- it'll look as if it wasn't even touched. Pretty neat, Am I right?" I nod and put the vile back in my pocket.

_"HEY! WHO PUT THIS CRAP ON MY FACE?" _

"Oh my glob, Oh my glob, OH. MY. GLOB!" I say panicing. "AP! What the fudge do we do now!"

She laughs, not scared or even_ worried_ at all. "Simple! WE RUN!"

And that's when we both ran out the nearest window and left- giggling like a bunch of freaks. "_My parents are going to kill me, but at least I can say had a good time." _I thought laughing.


	3. Red

**I have returned! **Hey guys, Long time no see? Hm, well- let's get on with the story! ALSO! If you want your OC in this fic, go ahead and PM me or R&R. I'll only be taking two so yeah :D MAKE SURE IT'S ORIGINAL. No Mary-Sues. Because it won't be picked if it's someone-else's or just plain unorginal. So guys, R&R tell me what your gonna be for Halloween! I'm kinda curious to know xD

_Me? Well I'm gonna be-_

**_Fighting evil by moonlight,  
>Winning love by daylight,<br>With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,  
>She is the one named Sailor Moon,<br>She is the one named Sailor Moon  
>She is the one...<br>Sailor Moon!_**

Yep. I'm cosplaying Sailor Moon for Halloween! **(Why am I still telling ya'll useless information?)**

†hαηḱ ¥oʊ ḟ◎я ℛεα∂iηℊ

**Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ: I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ "Aᴅᴠᴇɴᴛuʀᴇ Tɪᴍᴇ"**

❤**GRELLYPOPS**❤

"MAXINE FELICITY PILGRIM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY." My zombie father said, coughing up black blood into a hanky afterwards, becuase of his shouting.

"Dad! You know I HATE it when you call me Felicity! Or Felice!"

My dad scowls "Well that's what your middle name is! Now you go into your tower until me or your mother call for you! Violet will help you fill out some of your Princess duties. Now GO."

I know your supposed to love your mom and dad, but that becomes a problem when one is a raging physco zombie and the other one is trying to calm down your physco dad but it slowly becoming a physco mom.

I stomp down the stairs after yelling "PYSCOPATH!" I walk out the huge castle and go over to the taller dull tower adjacent to it.

I open the big brown door to see Violet, "Hey Vi. Thanks for holding up." She nods while I pat her head.

I suddenly hear a loud rumbling noise in my closet. "What the crabcakes? Vi did you hear that?" She nods again.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! MOM WAS RIGHT! THERE _WAS_ FREAKIN MONSTERS LIVING IN MY CLOSET!" I then grab my baseball-bat and step slowly in front of the Wardrobe. "Vi! Open it!"

"너 미쳤니? 내가 열 않을거야! 왜 그것을 열어 보지 그래요?"

I scoff "Becuase Vivi, you can't die twice."

She pouts and pushes me towards the wardrobe. I put my hand on the handle and open it, closing my eyes and preparing for whatever pervy monster thing was hiding in there.

"_BOOGLY BOOGLY BOOGLY!"_

At that moment, I screamed and hit whatever was in there nice an hard. "DIE MONSTER! DIE!"

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Geez CALM DOWN AND STOP HITTING ME! OW! What the fudge? Ow! Ow! OW!"_

I open my eyes to see a familiar looking vampire. "Marshall Lee? W-What are you doing in my CLOSET, PERVERT!" I say still shaking from that terribly look troll-face he made.

"THAT," He starts. "Was payback for last-night's fiasco. Did I evere tell you how CUTE you are when your scared?" _weirdo._ "D-Don't be stupid, vampire." I say blushing. "My dad doesn't take to kindly to vampires of your kind- so would you mind leaving before my parents ground me for eternity and BEYOND?"

He smirks and floats out the wardrobe "Nah, I think your coming with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me on his back, after whsipering to Violet "Don't tell anyone, 'kay sweets?" And, at that moment- He jumped out the window, and clung to him for my DEAR LIFE.

"Hey, come on! Don't be scared~ your not dead!"

I open my eyes and look down. "Oooh my glob. Ooooh my Glob!" He chuckles "Vampires can float. Did you know that? It's way easier getting to my place this way!"

"Your place? Why are you taking me to your place?" I ask while he chuckles.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

I sigh._ No getting out of this, am I?_ We finally arrive at his house, he puts me down- and as soon as he does I hit him as hard as can. He laughs "Ow! Haha! Calm down, we're here!" I continue anyway "Stupid Vampire! Kidnapping me!" after I got tired of hitting him, I huff out some hair. "Tired babe?" he says teasing. "Shut up cabbage-face." I say blushing again. _He needs to stop doing that...Stupid vampire... making me blush._

He floats over to his house and opens the door for me.

"Welcome my humble abode~ Do you wanna know why I brought you here?"

I nod. "Because." He starts, "AP said so, and you KNOW how AP gets. Plus she said you were cool~" I laugh. "That sounds like Liz."

Okay, maybe Liz _was_ a little insane for making me hang out with vampire, but hey. She's my best friend! There must've been some reason why she wanted Marshall to practically kidnap me and make me hang at his for the rest of the day.

Or maybe she's just a giant fudge-bag and wanted see me flip-out. She does that sometimes.

"So, tell me about yourself. Liz said your name's Max." He says, sitting criss-cross floating over the couch.

"Yeah sort of. It's Maxine."

"Mac what?"

"MAXINE!" _Geez my name isn't that hard to pronounce!_

"Oh. Cool name. What's your hobbies?" I sit next to him. "Drawing, painting, playing guitar and hanging out with Liz. I also like singing and pranking people. Especially Ice Queen." He smirks. "You like singing? Haha, me too. I can the Bass too."

_Hey, maybe he isn't so bad. _"So" He says "I heard your Dad screaming at you." I sigh."Yeah. He was P.O'ed because I snuck out _twice _after I was supposed to be working off some Princess duties." He chuckles. "Woah, a little rebellious aren't we?"

"My dad's just an undead nutter-butter. Though I think I'm starting to enjoy pissing him off." "So what about your mom?" I think for a moment. "My mom? She's actually not that bad. Not compared to my dad at least. She's kind of dramatic, but yeah she's okay. What about yours?" His playful grin turned into a somewhat serious tone. Should I have asked something else?

"I don't really...talk to my dad _or_ my mom."

_Aw man! I should've just kept my stupid mouth shut. _"O-Oh. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again." He ruffles my short scruffy hair and smiles again. "Nah it's okay! I was just being a baby. Don't feel bad! Come here, I wanna show you something." He then grabs my hand and pulls me outside.

"You see that tree over there?" He asks. "Yeah I see it. So?" Still holding my hand he pulls me over and lifts me up to one of it's branches. "Now look up." Still a little flustered, I do as he says and I look up. The sunset was absolutely beautful looking, not only that- but the view was perfect. He floats up and sits on the same branch I was sitting "Ya see? This is the perfect place to sit when you need some time to think or something It's even cooler at night! Since all the stars are shining and stuff."

He playfully punches my arm, almost like Liz would typically do. "You know, this like some scene from a crappy chick-flick. Pretty romantic huh?" He says chuckling. I awkwardly rub my arm. "Yeah...it sorta is." He then leans closer to my face, making my cheeks go strawberry red once again today. "Your really interesting Maxine. I like you."

_Okay, hold it vampire boy! Are you gonna do what I think your gonna do? _"U-Um. Thanks." He chuckles, still inches away from my face. "Your going all red, you feel okay Maxxy?"

"U-Uh. Y-Yeah. It's just a little h-hot outside."

He smiles and then to my surprise, kisses both my cheeks. "Vampires like the color the red." He says jumping off the tree, and putting his hand out so I could too.

"Let's get you home, before your dad dies twice."


End file.
